Returning Home
by tinkerbellbt
Summary: Ulrich finally found Yumi,but will Jeremie find Aeltia?And how will Ulrich and Yumi explain to everyone about Yumi's sudden appearence?Sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everybody, tinkerbellbt is back! My last story, Lost Forever in a Tragedy? was such a hit, everyone wanted a sequel. So here it is. This story is going to be mainly continuing from where I left off in my first story. So if you haven't read Lost Forever in a Tragedy? you probably should so you're not completely lost. Anyways, I hope to see some of my same reviewers, and sargentaaron2004, I hope you like this story better than my last:) So, enough with my blabbering, here is my new story. Enjoy!**

**Recap: **Sure, he was with a girl, but not just any girl, Yumi Ishiyama. And they were only making their lives feel more… complete with that kiss they had both been waiting for, for at least three years. But it wasn't Ulrich's parents, it was Jeremie. _Ugh, bad time to call buddy! _Ulrich thought as he looked up at Yumi. Her eyes asked who it was. "It's Jeremie." He answered back to her silent question. "Well, pick it up! He deserves to talk to his friend who I'm sure he hasn't seen for a while." She was referring to Ulrich, but Ulrich wanted to share the good news with his best friends, so he answered it by the fourth ring. "Hey Jer, what's up?" Ulrich asked casually. "You won't believe this Ulrich!" Jeremie started. _Yea, you won't believe what I have to say either. _Ulrich thought with a smirk. Jeremie continued. "Aelita has just sent me a message!"

**Returning Home**

**Prologue**

Deep down in the Desert Region, further than any of the Lyoko warriors had ever dared to go, lay a kind-hearted girl with pink hair.

It had been at least two years since she had awoken from her doom. Two, long years ago, she had saved her friend's live, and risked her own, resulting in a fatal death into the digital void.

She knew she would never be able to see her four friends on earth again, or help them fight X.A.N.A in Lyoko, but she also knew that Yumi Ishiyama deserved to live the life she already had on earth. It was only fair.

This particular day though, she finally awoke from her slight coma. She found herself in a huge black hole, called the digital void. She knew where she was, which in some ways was good, but in others bad, because she knew that the only way to get out of the digital void, was for Jeremie, the boy she loved and admired deeply, to find the materialization code, and finally materialize her to earth.

But even though everybody knew that Jeremie was the smartest boy in the school, it had been three years since they knew each other, and he still couldn't find the code.

However, she believed in him. She knew he would find it someday, and only hoped that he hadn't given up on her. The chances of him not shutting down Lyoko were very slim though. The only thing that kept the girl from Jeremie was X.A.N.A, and the only way to get rid of X.A.N.A was to shut him down, which meant shutting down Lyoko where the pink haired girl lived, which in turn, meant shutting her down.

She didn't want to be deleted forever, but she understood if Jeremie had to make that choice. It was either her, or the world, and she knew Jeremie would do whatever it took to keep her, but she was just one person compared to the billions that lived on earth.

She figured though, that if she was still alive, and still moving, and still stuck in the digital void, he hadn't shut down Lyoko completely, and he must have found a way to shut down X.A.N.A temporarily, but not Lyoko, just so she could have a chance again at life.

The young girl decided to give Jeremie one more try, and tried reaching him. She put her fingers up to her forehead, and concentrated so hard, it hurt. She sent out a message to earth… to Jeremie.

* * *

In a whole different world, a young boy around the age of 15 sat at his computer, staring at the world where his beloved friend once lived. He sighed and was about to turn off the computer screen, when he felt something so strong, and so surprising he fell back and out of his chair.

The boy stood up immediately, and looked at the screen. _Jeremie, where are you?_ One thought came to his mind as he read the message… Aelita!

**AN: Okay, well the story begins! Hope you liked the start of the sequel. And for all of you Ulrich and Yumi lovers out there, don't worry, they are coming back into my story, as well as Odd. In fact, Yumi and Ulrich have a big part in this story, so in the next couple of chapters, you should see all of the characters again. Alright, so leave a review on your way out. I expect to see at least 5 reviews, and if I have all of the same reviewers, and hopefully I'll have some more too, then I know I'll achieve my goal! With that said, I'm out! tinkerbellbt**

**Oh, and I still have QOTD!**

**Question of the Day:**

Why doesn't Code Lyoko show on weekends? I wish it did…


	2. Chapter 1:The three Calls

**AN: Okay, first off, I am sooo sorry I didn't update this story as soon as I promised, but there is a lot going on right now, and having exams coming up this week isn't helping. Anyways, thank you very much to all of my faithful reviewers and the new reviewers too! Once again, I got more than half of the reviews I asked for, and you guys are awesome for that. Well, I hope this story won't get too confusing, the story will switch on and off from one person's life, to another's. So, try to stay along with the sudden changes. Thanks again! tinkerbellbt ( Also, this chapter is starting just a little after where my last story ended.)**

**Chapter 1: The Three Calls**

Ulrich hung up his cell phone and looked up at the questioning Yumi sitting close to him. The fire was still going, and it had started raining outside.

He was a little disappointed that he didn't get to tell Jeremie his good news, but Ulrich had forgotten to tell him once he heard Jeremie's good news. At first he was surprised, but Ulrich had learned to believe in miracles once he found Yumi again.

Yumi snuggled up to him as if to tell him to explain to her what the meaning of this puzzling call was. Ulrich smiled and looked down at her. He had noticed that he was finally taller than her. Time had taken toll on both their bodies, and changed them into the 15-year-olds they should be.

Ulrich took in a deep breath, and spoke. "Well, it seams that I'm not the only person who has found my love once again." He said with a smile that melted Yumi inside. She blushed at this statement and he continued.

"Apparently, Aelita is not lost forever. She just sent a message to Jeremie. He doesn't know how this was possible, and for once, he doesn't care! He's just glad she's still alive." Ulrich paused here, knowing Yumi would have something to say about this.

Yumi backed up a bit, and sat up, looking at Ulrich's perfect face. "This is amazing! How was Aelita capable of sending a message if she's in the digital void? And, why would she wait 'till now to contact Jeremie?" Yumi's thoughts lingered on this subject as she waited for Ulrich's response.

"I'm not sure Yumi. Like I said, Jeremie doesn't even know. Maybe, since she has special abilities, she used her mind to contact him. I don't know why she'd wait 'till now though." Ulrich gave the questions a shot.

He could see that Yumi wasn't satisfied. He asked her some questions in turn. "When you were in the digital void, how did Aelita get you out? How did you know it was her, and when you reached your destination in the void, did you instantly find yourself awake, or were you unconscious at first?" Ulrich hoped he wasn't too overwhelming.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Curious today?" Yumi laughed as she said this. "I already told you how Aelita got me out, remember? She used her DNA code, and gave it to me. I think I was unconscious at first, because I don't remember landing in the digital void. The first thing I remember, was a voice. It was Aelita's and she said that she was going to get me out. It didn't register to me what was going on until I was back on Lyoko. She was there for like five seconds, and told me she gave me her DNA code, and was going to take my place in the digital void. She said not to worry about her, and to tell Jeremie good-bye." Yumi finished answering the questions that were thrown at her.

Ulrich's head started working like a machine with all the gears starting to turn and came up with a solution.

"Yumi, you said that you were unconscious at first right?" He asked her. "Yea, if Aelita hadn't spoken to me, I probably would have never woken up." Yumi said, but was still a bit confused with Ulrich's sudden question.

"Well, what if Aelita was in a coma or something, and had finally woken up! And when she realized what had happened, she tried contacting Jeremie one more time." Ulrich was proud that he had come up with such a logical explanation.

"You know what Ulrich? That could very well be. Aelita's a smart girl. She probably figured things out pretty quickly." Yumi agreed.

Ulrich smiled that cute smile that could make anyone just adore him. Yumi instantly fell in love all over again.

"I think we should call Jeremie again and explain to him everything that's happened in the last few days. He'd be very interested, don't you think?" Ulrich asked Yumi already knowing the answer.

"Definitely!"

* * *

In a room that had once been shared by two Lyoko warriors, sat a boy with bright colored hair. He was a strange boy with a love for purple. Everybody called him Odd. Well, what else was he supposed to be called? That was his name!

He was resting on his bed looking up at the ceiling, something he only did now, due to the lack of his best friend's presence. He looked over to the bed that had once been occupied by his roommate.

He felt his cell phone vibrate, and looked at the caller ID. It was Jeremie. _Hmm. I wonder what this is about. _He thought as he clicked the 'answer button'.

"Hey Jer Bear!" Odd said while trying to stifle a laugh. "Odd! How many times have I asked to not call me that!" Jeremie yelled. The name was a joke Odd had made up when he had nothing else better to do and decided to rhyme things.

"Sorry! It's just fun to hear you get exasperated when I'm bored!" Odd laughed. "Oh, well that's nice to know." Jeremie replied sarcastically.

"Well, what is it you called for?" Odd asked getting serious. "I have some GREAT news!" Jeremie started. Odd wasn't up for a guessing game and had no clue of what could possibly be great at the moment.

Odd didn't respond, so Jeremie continued. "Well, I just got a message from… Aelita!" He finished.

"What? No way! That's incredible einstien! How though? Where is she? Is she alright?" Jeremie wasn't ready for all these questions, and truly, he didn't have any of the answers, which was unlike himself.

"Uhh… I'm not sure Odd. She only asked where I was. But it doesn't matter as long as I know she's okay." Jeremie said this with a slight smile.

"I don't believe this! You got to tell Ulrich! Maybe this will lead to Yumi." Odd let the sentence linger. "Ya never know. Come on over Odd, and I'll call Ulrich once you get here." Jeremie said.

"Right. Be there in 5… 5 seconds that is!" And with that, they both shut off there mobiles and saw each other within 5 seconds!

* * *

In a deeper, darker, lonelier place, sat a patient girl. She was waiting for a response from someone. Someone she hadn't seen for what seemed like an eternity, she only hoped he'd heard her.

She waited 10 more minutes, and got to thinking there was truly no way out of the life-taking void. She was just about to decide that her destiny was to be locked in the 'jail' forever, when she heard a voice so rich, so heavenly, she thought she was being taken into heaven.

But she soon realized the voice belonged to someone even greater in her mind. There was only one thought that registered through her head. _Jeremie! _

**AN: So how was that for a first chapter? I hope it wasn't too bad. I felt it was sort of… off. Anyways, I may not be able to update for a while, I have exams next week, and apparently I have strep throat. It's sucks, and if you've ever had strep throat, you know what I'm talking about. Okay, well I'm not really setting a goal for this chapter's reviews, just give me 18 at least. I know you all can do it! Thanks:) tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Okay, well this isn't really a question, but if y'all haven't read any of Leelei's stories, you're truly missing out on something! She is an AMAZING author! So, check 'em out. I recommend Death and the Swordsman. It's sad at first, but it gets INCREDIBLY good!


	3. Chapter 2:It's Only a Matter of Time

**AN: Hey everybody! Well, first off I'd like to say, I'm a little disappointed in all of you . Yes, you did succeed in reaching my 'goal' for the last chapter, but usually you can do better than 8 reviews per chapter. Anyways, thank you to those who did review. You're lucky you're even getting a chapter today. If I didn't check out early because I felt so crummy at school, you wouldn't have another chapter 'till possibly the weekend. Well, enough of that. I wanted to clear things up from the last chapter that I felt, was a little confusing. Here's how all the phone calls worked out. Jeremie called Odd, and when Odd came over to Jeremie's they called Ulrich. When Ulrich hung up, he told Yumi, and that's when they figured things out. During Ulrich and Yumi's discussion, Jeremie sent a message to Aelita and while they were waiting for her resonse, Ulrich called back. Okay, so I said it would get a little confusing, and I'll try not to do that anymore, but hopefully this cleared up any questions. Well, that should do it… for now! **

**Chapter 2: It's Only a Matter of Time**

_Things are looking up…_

When Odd reached Jeremie's room, which was right next door, Jeremie showed him Aelita's message.

Odd got overly excited and Jeremie had to tell him to shut-up or the entire school would wake-up. In response, Odd shoved Jeremie's phone in his face and Jeremie took it, understanding what Odd was saying.

He dialed a familiar number and waited four rings until the person on the other end answered.

"Hey Ulrich! You won't believe this! Aelita has just sent me a message!" Jeremie practically shouted into the phone. There was silence for a moment, then pure joy out of the person on the other end.

Odd smiled hearing how ecstatic Ulrich was to hear the news. Jeremie said he had to go, so he could investigate more on the message. He had no clue on where or how Aelita sent the message.

Ulrich understood and hung up. Jeremie looked at Odd who smiled at him as he turned around to face the oh-so-familiar screen.

Odd watched with excitement as Jeremie sent out a message of his own. '_Aelita… Aelita! I'm here for you. Wherever you are.' _Jeremie sent the message to where the message he received had been sent.

Jeremie waited and felt Odd's presence as he stepped closer to the small computer screen. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Back in the country where people who spoke English as their first language, sat two psyched teenagers who sat in front of a burning fire and awaited the answer of their friend as they put their phone on speaker.

They heard the dial of the phone and then the first ring. By the second ring, still no one answered. But as the third ring ended, a hyper pitched voice greeted the two with a pleasant "Hello!"

"Hey Odd! It's me, Ulrich." The first teen spoke. "Yo dude! How's it going? We just called you. Is anything wrong?" Odd asked a little concerned.

"No, no! In fact, I have something I'd love to tell you and Jeremie. When Jeremie called me, I was so wrapped up in his announcement, I forget to tell him mine!" Ulrich informed him.

"Oh, okay, well, hold on a second. Let me put the phone on earplugs so Jeremie and I can hear at the same time." There was a slight pause and a click, then another voice.

"Hey Ulrich, can you make this kinda quick? I've just sent a message to Aelita, and I'm waiting to hear from her." Jeremie told Ulrich. "Well, I think you'll be interested in what we have to say." Ulrich said.

"WE?" Odd and Jeremie asked in unison. On the other end, Ulrich gestured towards Yumi to tell her to speak up.

"Uh, hey guys! Remember me?" Yumi started. The only sound that could be heard was the gasps coming from Odd and Jeremie. "Y… Yumi?" Jeremie stuttered.

"Hiya!" Yumi said with a laugh. "Oh my gosh Yumi! I never thought I'd hear your voice again! This is amazing! But how did you get out of the digital void?" Odd and Jeremie exclaimed various things and shot out many questions at the same time.

Yumi and Ulrich smiled at each other. Just as Yumi was about to respond though, a little message box popped up on Jeremie's screen.

Jeremie and Odd heard the little beep that came from the computer. They both turned their heads towards the screen and yet another voice was heard.

This time, it was a soft, sweet, pleasant voice that said, "Hello? Are you really there Jeremie?"

A smile so wide, so full of pleasure, you'd think would just stretch one's face into that position forever, spread across Jeremie's face.

It only took a split second for the other three who were listening to recognize the girl's voice.

And all at once, each of the four's voices shouted out a name. "Aelita!"

**AN: Okay, well, I know this chapter was both crappy and short, but just bare with me people. Anyways, I am going to put a note on my last story so people know that this story is up, so if you get a message that says there is a new chapter to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?, that's all it is. And another thing, I finally put up a little bit on my profile. So, if you're extremely bored and have nothing better to do, you could check it out. Well, I'm off to study for three exams I'm having tomorrow. I'm going to issue a challenge to my reviewers. Do you think you can break the record by giving me 17 more reviews? ( For those of you who can't do math, or are just too lazy to do it, like me, that means I'll have 36 reviews.) I bet you can't beat that within 3 days. But we'll see. Maybe you'll prove me wrong. Well, I'm out! tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

I'm going to make another story that continues more after this sequel. Which name seems most interesting?

Ulrich's Doing?

Ulrich's Fault?

Ulrich's Destiny

Or

The Defendant Ulrich Stern is Found…

So, tell me whatcha think!


	4. Chapter 3:Goodnight

**AN: Hello everyone! As some of you know, my stupid computer wasn't allowing me to upload documents yesterday which is why I was unable to put up a new chapter, despite the fact that you did in fact beat the record! Yey! So, I'm very happy to announce that at the end of this chapter, I will give a sneak peek to my next story to come. Speaking of which, the majority of the people who voted for their favorite title voted for Ulrich's Destiny. Now normally I would make that my title, but the day after I put up my last chapter, I thought of two more titles while writing the preview. So, you'll have to vote again. If you happen to like one of the new titles better, then vote for that one in your review, but if you still like your first pick, then stick with it and tell me so in your review because I'm going to count up all the votes from this chapter, not the last. Sorry for the inconvenience! tinkerbellbt**

**Chapter 3: "Goodnight"**

In the dark underworld known as the digital void, stood a girl who was bursting with excitement.

She hadn't known what to expect after sending a last-chance message to her friend in the real world. But to her joy, he responded almost immediately.

He was still the same Jeremie and that was good to know since she wasn't sure of what to expect after the years of not communicating with him, or any of the others for that matter.

She figured he would look different and she had to admit his voice sounded deeper, but she wasn't worried about that at the moment. She had all the help she needed and that's what counted.

She took a while thinking about what to say to him, and how to explain everything so he could help her out of the horrid place.

When she finally did get the courage to talk to the boy she found she still loved, she got an even better surprise than she had hoped for.

Not only did Jeremie reply back to her, but the whole gang did with him! Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. She was anxious to hear how Yumi had managed after the day she sacrificed herself for Yumi.

They all sounded so happy to hear from her. She felt overjoyed and squealed with delight and soon afterwards heard the giggles and laughs from her old friends. It was great to hear their laughter. It was great to know she wasn't alone.

* * *

The four teenagers on the other end of the conversation were as delighted as Aelita was to be reunited. And although they may not have been in the same room, they were still together.

Every one of them had a different reaction to the knowledge of their friend's survival. Jeremie was so overwhelmed from hearing not only Aelita's voice, but Yumi's too, that he broke down into silent, joyful tears.

Odd sat in silence with the biggest grin on his face, you'd think it'd fall off sooner or later. He didn't really understand how all of this was able to happen, but who cared? It doesn't matter how something happens, it just matters if it happens!

Yumi cried too, but much differently than her good pal Jeremie. She was heard by everyone and was saying things like "Oh, Aelita! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you! I've missed you incredibly!" Everyone agreed with her in their own way.

Ulrich mostly helped Yumi with tissues and whatnot, but he too was overjoyed that Aelita was safe and was able to contact them.

After a while they all settled down and just talked. They talked about what happened two years ago, each one of them having their own stories. Yumi's was probably the most interesting since she had to go through so many things to be where she was.

Aelita and Yumi were able to relate with one another, but Aelita added a bit to what it had been like in the digital void.

Ulrich told about his move and how he found Yumi. He and Yumi even talked about the party they'd had the day before. They didn't mention that Dylan wasn't able to hold in the sprite and ended up peeing on himself though. That was a mess!

Jeremie talked about all the long days he'd spent looking for Yumi and Aelita. But mostly Aelita. He told them about all the things he'd found out about X.A.N.A and how he shut him down. No one really understood though, so they just agreed whenever he asked a question.

Odd blabbered on and on about all the girls he'd dated over the course of the two years, and man was it a long list!

By the time they finished their phone call, it was 2:47 am in Washington, and 8:47 am in France. They each noticed the time and they all agreed they had to go. Odd's parents were already mad about his phone bill before that call, but now, he was dead. Especially since it was long distance. Besides, it was breakfast time!

Yumi didn't have to worry about that though, Alina was a millionaire. She paid more for a dress to wear to the Grammies than the amount the phone bill was going to cost. But it was really late, or early, it depended on how you looked at it. Thank goodness it was a Saturday!

They all said their goodbyes and hung up. But as Odd was leaving to head to lunch, Jeremie told him to go on ahead as he shut the computer down. What he was really doing though, was saying an extra special goodbye to Aelita.

"Aelita, even though I can't see you, I still love you, and I want you to know that. I haven't ever forgotten you, and I'm not about to start forgetting now. We'll figure out how to get you out of the void. I promise!" Jeremie said to the virtual girl.

There was a moment's silence and then the voice he had longed to hear for two whole years spoke to him saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Jeremie, I love you too, and I trust you will keep your word." Aelita responded. Jeremie grinned and leaned in to turn off the computer.

"I'll talk to you later Aelita." He said as he entered the code to turn off his computer. "I'll be waiting." Aelita said. Jeremie couldn't see then, but for the first time in two years, she smiled so much, it hurt.

* * *

In the United States in a little place called Washington D.C, in a neighborhood named Liberty Estates on Liberty Lane, in a mansion with the address number of 246, sat two awestruck 15-year-olds in a living room on a couch.

They had been sitting there for at least 2 ½ hours. The fire had let out two hours ago and the boy, Ulrich, had to get up and replace the wood and light it up again.

After they had hung up the phone they had been talking on for hours with their friend's, they sat in silence for about 10 minutes before Ulrich spoke.

He didn't want to disrupt the moment. He loved sitting on the couch watching the flames rise and fall aging with Yumi snuggled close to him for warmth. Or was it because she wanted to be next to him?

But he figured his parents were already worried about him, and he would need to get home before they decided his doom.

"Hey Yumi?" He spoke softly. She looked up at him with their faces inches apart. "Yes Ulrich." She said just as soft. "I don't want to leave this moment, but it is really late and my parents are probably fuming mad by now." He explained.

"Oh, well, I understand. Do you want to call them first? Maybe they can come pick you up instead of making you walk all the way home on such a cold night." Yumi suggested. "Nah. I'll be fine." Ulrich stated.

They got up and headed towards the door and stopped to look outside before saying their goodbyes. But it looked like they wouldn't have to say goodbye after all, for the snow had gone out of control and was everywhere. There was no way he was going to walk home, and even Ulrich's parents wouldn't be able to drive through the mess.

"Um. On second thought, why don't I just stick around for a while." Ulrich said while still looking outside. "Yea, there is no way I'm letting you leave in this weather. Call your parents and tell them you're staying over night. You can stay in a guest bedroom. We have like a bajillion!" Yumi said.

Ulrich laughed at this and nodded as he headed over to the phone once again. He dialed his number and by the second ring his mother picked up. "Son, are you alright? I figured you were just going to stay over at your friend's house with the blizzard going on and everything." Mrs. Stern greeted Ulrich.

"Yea, mom, that's what I've decided to do. I'll call you at a reasonable time later in the day." Ulrich said as he looked at his cell phone watch which read 2:59 am. "Okay hun, see you later." Mrs. Stern said her goodbye and hung up after Ulrich said his.

"So, it's okay with your mom?" Yumi asked. "Yea, she actually expected me to stay over." Ulrich said with a slight laugh. "Well, then I'll show you to our guest room and if you need anything, just let me know." Yumi said while walking up the stairs.

Once they reached the first room she opened the door and revealed a large room with a king sized bed and huge window. There was even a walk-in closet. And a bathroom connected to the room, and that was just the guest room!

Yumi then pointed to a room two doors down, and told Ulrich it was her room, and to find her if he needed the slightest thing. He nodded and said goodnight as he walked off to his room.

But as Ulrich climbed into the huge bed, he didn't know that it would be Yumi finding him in the early morning.

**AN: Wow! That was longer than I thought, which is why I'm posting this so late. Anyways, there is going to be some fluff in the next chapter! There was some in this chapter with AxJ, but there's more to come with those two. Anyhow, hope you liked it! I'm not setting a goal for this chapter's reviews, but I hope that doesn't mean you won't review, 'cause I won't update if you don't review. Well, ciao! tinkerbellbt**

Question of the Day: 

Okay, well, here's the sneak peek I promised. Enjoy! And don't forget to vote!

It was unusually cold for a Summer night. But still pleasant. Pleasant enough for Ulrich to take a peaceful walk along the edge of the creek. The only light that shone in the dark purple sky was the full moon and the stars scattered around it.

Ulrich walked on ahead, his shoes almost touching the water now. He stopped for a brief moment and looked at his blurry reflection that displayed itself across the top of the creek's water.

He was thinking about the talk he'd had with Yumi earlier that day. What did she see in him? Surely it must be more than his looks. Because although most of the girls chased after him because of how "adorably cute" he was, Yumi was better than that.

She liked to look at people for who they were inside. If she liked him as much as she said she did, then he must be a fairly decent guy.

Ulrich smiled and walked on a little further. He looked up and saw the blanket of trees just to the right, and beyond that, the mountains.

He was just about to turn around and head back to the campsite when he heard a small whimper over in the woods.

"No! No please! Don't do THAT!" The voice was a young female's. He recognized it instantly, and ran towards the source of the plead.

Ulrich ran into bushes and scraped against trees, he even fell once or twice. But these mild injuries couldn't have been as bad as what was happening to the girl at this that very moment.

When he finally reached his destination, he saw that nothing could have hurt more physically or emotionally, than what had happened that night in the middle of the wood at camp.

So, does it sound good? I have like six different title ideas for this story. Which is your favorite?

Ulrich's Fault?

Ulrich's Doing?

Ulrich's Destiny

The Defendant Ulrich Stern is Found…

I the Middle of the Wood

One Night at Camp

I'm looking forward to those reviews people:)


	5. Chapter 4:I Love You

**AN: Hello peoples! Well, you guys did good with the reviews and I'm very happy. I'd just like to point out how good you reviewers are because I was looking at the reviews I had for my last story for the first four chapters, and I only had 18. But with this story, I have 54 reviews for four chapters! Y'all are amazing! Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter(which I normally don't do) to Isisoftheunderground for being a great reviewer and writing an AWSOME story, which you guys should totally check out. It's called Lost Soul. Anyways, this chapter will be one of the reasons why my story is rated T. Hope you guys like it. tinkerbellbt**

**Chapter 4: I Love You**

It was a cold stormy, snowy night with a blizzard just outside. The wind was howling and the snow pounded across the windows. You'd have to be insane to walk outside.

Most of the homes on Liberty Lane occupied sleeping people who were trying to get an ounce of rest from the New Years Eve parties that had ended over 3 hours ago.

However, the two people who were staying in house 246 couldn't sleep for the fact that their love was sleeping just two doors away from them, and the blizzard didn't help either.

The storm wasn't anything unusual for Yumi because she had lived in D.C for almost two years and was accustomed to the annual blizzard. However, she wasn't prepared for what was about to happen that night, or early morning, seeing that it was almost 4:00am.

Ulrich wasn't used to his window banging constantly with the wind rattling it every 5 seconds, but he wasn't about to loose sleep over the storm. He fell asleep as soon as he could, and he intended to stay asleep, but what he didn't know is that he was in for a little surprise.

Yumi just decided to give up with the noise of the blizzard and put in her earplugs so she could sleep. She wasn't going to stay asleep for very long though.

Outside, the wind got more furious as the snow mixed in with it until it was a swirling white mess. The weather got harsher and the windy snow got more forceful. Soon, mailboxes and things on the lawns and porches of the neighborhood's mansions started to blow around and got picked up by the overpowering storm and were thrown across the streets to who knows where!

The howling noise got louder as the wind got stronger and things were turning into a mad-house!

Because Yumi had on her earplugs, she had no idea what was going on outside. Whereas Ulrich got so annoyed that he jumped up out of bed and stormed over to the large window in the guest bedroom he was staying in. He looked outside to see the chaos. It was incredible! He'd never seen anything so crazy!

There were things flying around and snow everywhere! Before he knew it, he saw a mailbox flying towards the house and then he heard a loud crash that was worth a thousand shattered pieces of glass.

Not even a second after, he heard an incredibly high, shrill voice scream at the top of her lungs. Ulrich jerked his head towards the direction of the scream. He didn't hesitate one moment and ran for the door.

Just as he reached the doorknob and opened the wooden door, Yumi slammed into him, knocking him over and she fell on top of him. They landed with their faces inches apart.

Both of them blushed as they looked into the other's eyes, but didn't make a move to get off of each other.

After a moment, Yumi stuttered an apology and Ulrich smiled. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. Are you alright?" He asked her with a hint of concern.

The moment was awkward with Yumi still on top of Ulrich, their bodies still touching. Yumi produced a weak smile as she scooted aside so Ulrich could get up from under her. But instead, Ulrich took control and pinned her down making it so he was on top of her.

"I asked you a question missy." Ulrich teased. "I heard your window break and then you scream and the next thing I know, you're running into me."

Yumi smiled for real this time as she thought about the situation. It was rather funny, but she was glad she was there with Ulrich. They were together now, and it had been two years since they'd seen each other.

Ulrich was still waiting for a response from Yumi when his hair fell into his face. He hated when that happened. It always got in his way. He tried to blow the strands of hair out of his eyes but didn't succeed.

Yumi laughed at this and when he looked at her with an annoyed expression she gave him one of her signature smiles. That was too much for Ulrich and he couldn't help himself. I mean she was right under him and she was in an easy-to-get range.

So, he lowered his head and their lips met. It was the second time that day he had felt her incredibly soft lips touch his, and he was in heaven!

* * *

In France, Jeremie walked into the lunch room and saw Odd eating probably his third helping of food. He glided over to the seat across from Odd and sighed a sigh that was completely relaxed and satisfied.

"You're awfully happy right now Prince Einstien." Odd laughed at his joke. "Me and Aelita just had the greatest talk and I just can't wait to get her out of the void!" Jeremie beamed.

"Oh, I see. I knew you were talking to her instead of shutting off the computer. Ah, typical." Odd sighed and shoved in another mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Yea, whatever Odd. I'm going to head down to the factory so I can find a way to get Aelita out." Jeremie said. "I'm going with you!" Odd shouted. It had been a long time since he, or Jeremie for that matter, had been to the factory.

Odd took his empty trays and piled them up with the others after cramming in the last bit of food into his mouth. Then the two were off to the forest. "Just like old times buddy!" Odd said as Jeremie smirked at this comment and thought _yea, but boy how things have changed. _

There was a little itch inside Jeremie's mind that was telling him something horribly wrong was going to happen. Jeremie dismissed the thought, but he should have paid more attention to the hunch. He would wish he did when he realized later what he had done.

* * *

At that time in America, Ulrich and Yumi were still getting over the kiss.

It was getting late and they were both confused at what had just happened. Did they still have the same kind of love for each other as they did two years ago?

The storm had settled down now, and the only thing that was still flying around in the sky was the wind and snow. The moon was still partially out and it shone brightly on Yumi's face. The twinkle of the stars formed a glint in Ulrich's eyes, making each of them look irresistible.

Ulrich bent down one more time and kissed Yumi on the lips. They parted after a few seconds and sat up looking at the clock which read 4:19am. It was still early in the morning and they were both incredibly tired, so Yumi slid over to the left side of the bed and got in. Ulrich raised his eyebrow, and Yumi just laughed. She loved it when he raised that eyebrow.

He then climbed into the other side of the bed. He whispered three words before falling asleep. "I love you."

I guess their love for each other still had a chance.

**AN: I hope I did okay with this chapter. And just to let everyone know, nothing is going to happen between Ulrich and Yumi when they are sleeping, besides, Yumi couldn't go back and sleep in her bed which was filled with snow, so she just decided to bunk with Ulrich. Anyways, I'd like to recommend a story by notcreativeenoughtomakeone, called As you Wish. It is such a good story! It's kinda sad, but it's really cute as the story progresses. Well, the review goal for this chapter is 65 reviews. I know you guys can give me 11 reviews. Oh, and the winner title for my next story is going to be… Ulrich's Destiny! Thanks a bunch to those of you who voted! Btw, if you want the first virsion of this chapter I made, ask me in your review, and I'll send it to you. tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

What would you rate my story or writing ability as. 10 being the highest, 0 being the lowest obviously. If it's seriously a 3, then tell me and tell me why so I can fix the problem.


	6. Chapter 6:I'm Back!

**AN: Wow! Sorry it took me so long to update. Stupid I-leap! Anyways, I was reading over my last chapter, and it wasn't as bad a chapter as I thought it was. I guess I seem to criticize my own work too much. But obviously, you guys seem to enjoy my stories because the average you guys gave me for my writing ability was a 9! Yay! So, I'm going to try and write a good, long chapter. However, I may not get it up tonight (3-22-06). Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as the last one :) -tinkerbellbt**

**Chapter 5: I'm Back! **

That morning, around 8:30am, Ulrich woke up to see the sunlight pouring through the gigantic window. At first he was completely confused at the sight of the room he was in. But as he started to wake up, his memory returned and he looked over to his left to see Yumi still there.

She was sleeping like an angel. Not one hair out of place. Ulrich noticed she looked a little cold and pulled the blanket up to her neck. He smiled as he saw the red spot where he had kissed her a couple hours ago.

He tried to get out of the king sized bed without disturbing Yumi, but just as he was about to open the door to the hallway, he heard a soft voice.

"What do you think you're doing mister?" Yumi said as she stared at Ulrich who looked as if he had been caught red-handed sneaking out of jail. He was freezing at the moment, for all he had on was a white muscle shirt and his green boxers.

He realized who was talking and turned around. He saw a sleep-filled Yumi who had on a warm smile. He returned the smile with a kiss on the cheek when he reached her bedside.

"I was going to try and make some coffee, but seeing that you're awake, I'm sure you would be much better at making it than me." Ulrich laughed as he said that and Yumi did as well.

"I'd be happy to make some. I didn't know you liked coffee." Yumi said as she climbed out of bed. She had on striped pajama pants and a tank top. She shivered and laid her arms over the other to try and keep her bare skin warm.

Ulrich noticed this and took Yumi in a hug, but remained that way with his cheek right next to hers, just to keep her warm. She smiled yet again and said her thanks.

As they walked down stairs, Yumi made an agreement with Ulrich. "How 'bout this, I make the coffee, while you start the fire. Fair enough?" She asked. "It's my pleasure!" Ulrich said as he started to get goose bumps from being so cold.

Just a few minutes later, they were seated on the couch in front of the fire with coffee mugs in their hands. Ulrich had one arm around Yumi who sat with her legs pulled up to her chest and had crossed her feet. She held onto the coffee mug with both hands.

Ulrich had his coffee in his other hand and took a sip every so often. He sat with one leg crossed on top of the other. It was a classic moment. Someone could have painted a picture of their poses.

The two just sat there, soaking up the heat, both of them still in their sleeping clothes. They had no clue of who was driving up into the drive way of Yumi's mansion at that moment. And they didn't want to know either.

* * *

In Lyoko, the same pink-haired girl waited patiently as Jeremie worked out the kinks in the materialization code to bring her back.

He and Odd had been in the factory for hours now, and in every direction, there was a dead end. Jeremie was trying his hardest to find the code once and for all. But it was especially hard with Odd singing in the back round with Kiwi.

Jeremie didn't even know what Odd was singing to, and he didn't really care, he just wanted the annoying sound to stop.

"Odd! Will you SHUT UP? Geese! If you ever expect me to find the right code to Aelita's materialization, then GET HEADPHONES!" Jeremie cracked, and blew up at Odd like 4th of July fireworks.

Odd stood there, mid-dance step, and looked at Jeremie with extremely wide eyes. He'd never seen Jeremie so upset. _I guess some people are more important in life than others in his mind. _Odd thought as he set Kiwi down and looked at his feet.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like being at the factory anymore. He packed up his stuff and walked towards the elevator.

Jeremie realized what he had just said and hurried into an apology. "Oh Odd, I'm… I'm sorry, I truly am. It's just that…" "Save it. I can take a hint." Jeremie was cut off by Odd's cold reply and was left alone on the computer.

Aelita had heard the whole thing and attempted to talk to the worn-out Jeremie. "Jeremie, he knows you didn't mean that. I'm sure he'll forgive you sooner or later." She tried to help.

"Thanks Aelita, but I really screwed up this time." Jeremie was silent after that and continued to work on the other situation.

* * *

Odd walked out of the sewer and into the forest, Kiwi following right behind him. It was about 2:30pm, and Odd was just going to crash in his dorm.

As he was walking to his room, Jim of all people saw him and of course, had to stop him. "Odd Della Robia! What do you think you're doing out of your dorm at this time? Leaving school grounds on a school day is prohibited. And after four years of boarding here, one would think even a brainless kid like you would know that by now. I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office Odd." Jim finished his little speech and Odd rolled his eyes as he walked to the principal's office.

_Thank God I put Kiwi away in my book bag before I entered school grounds, or I'd be toast! _He thought as he continued walking.

* * *

Back at the factory, Jeremie felt he was having more luck. He had continued to search for the code while unbeknownst to him, Odd was getting in trouble with Jim.

He came across a code that was different than the others he had seen. It looked as if… it might have been the one!

He looked into it more and got overjoyed. "Aelita! Aelita! I think I've found it! I've found the code!" He yelled with excitement.

"Oh Jeremie! Finally I'll be able to do all the things you humans do." Aelita said with a smile. "I'm going to start the process right now!" Jeremie said giddily.

He typed in a few numbers and letters and in a few minutes, he was ready. The big question was, "Aelita, are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be!" She squealed. "You know what the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is?" She asked. "What's that Aelita?" Jeremie asked, now very anxious. "I'm going to kiss you!" was her response.

Jeremie blushed, but soon got over it, because the sooner he pushed that button, Aelita would finally be there. And he wanted that kiss!

"Here I go Aelita. Materialization! Code Earth!" And with that, Jeremie pushed the button and started the process.

In a matter of minutes, the cell phone's of each Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie rang with a new message, all of which read, **_I'm back… _**and had a X.A.N.A symbol to sign it's sender's name.

What had Jeremie done!

**AN: Well, how was that for a chapter? Lots going on. Okay, well I don't have much to say, except that you guys are EXTREMELY fast at giving me reviews! I reached my goal within the day I put my last chapter up! So, I'm going to issue another challenge. Think you can give me a whopping 86 reviews within 4 days? I don't know if you can. And if you can't then you'll have to wait a painful 4 more days to see what happens after all of the horrible cliffies I've left! Mua ha ha ha! Lol:) –tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

Who should show up at Yumi's door?

Jacques

Alina

Ulrich's parents

X.A.N.A

Sissy (close to impossible!)


	7. Chapter 7:Pulsations

**AN: Well, I'm sorry to say that you guys didn't give me enough reviews within the "deadline", so I had to wait four more days to post up the next chapter like I said I would. However, I am so happy that you guys are actually enjoying my story! Thanks to those of you who did review. Oh, and I know this is supposed to be chapter 6, and this is in reality, but since I had a prologue in the beginning, the chapters are all messed up, so this is chapter 6, but I'm calling it chapter 7. Make sense? Well, I don't have too much to say, so on with the story! –tinkerbellbt**

**Chapter 7: Pulsations **

_Ding dong! _Yumi's doorbell rang and the person on the other side waited hesitantly. Yumi and Ulrich jumped at the surprising and unexpected sound.

Ulrich looked at his cell clock which was still on the table next to the couch from the night before. It read 9:17am. Ulrich had a sinking feeling that his parents were there to pick him up, and he was in no condition to be seen by them right then.

Ulrich put his cell phone down and looked at Yumi who returned the look with worry. "You should probably go upstairs and get your clothes on, just in case it's your parents." She directed.

"Right. If it's them, tell 'em I'm in the bathroom." Ulrich instructed back. "Okay." Yumi said with a slight smile.

Ulrich hurried up the stairs as the doorbell rang for the third time. "Coming!" Yumi called out to the visitor that was still waiting outside in the cold air.

Yumi opened the door to find someone she sure didn't expect. "Jacques?" Yumi said, confused. "Uh, hey, Miyu. Mind if I come in?" Jacques asked. "Well, um, okay." Yumi stuttered as Jacques walked past her.

"So, what's up?" Yumi asked. It was the nicer way of asking why in the world he had shown up at her door at 9:20 in the morning.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe… you'd like to go out to Starbucks… or something." Jacques trailed off as he saw someone approaching.

"What's HE doing here?" Jacques asked with a disgusted expression. Yumi turned around to see a blank faced Ulrich. _This should be interesting… _she thought.

"Um, well, you remember Ulrich." Yumi started off slowly. "Of course I do! He is my room mate after all! So, that's why you weren't in our dorm last night. You were sleeping here, with Miyu." Jacques fumed. He looked as if his head were about to burst with jealousy.

"If you're thinking we slept together, you're wrong. He just stayed over night because I wanted to talk to him, and then afterwards, the blizzard was blowing outside, so he had to stay here. It's not like we were doing anything!" Yumi said this knowing very well that they had only kissed.

Ulrich still stood at the bottom of the stairway looking intently at Jacques. "What are you doing here?" Ulrich spoke for the first time. "I wanted to have a friendly chat with Miyu… like you did." Jacques said with a smirk, thinking he had just gotten Ulrich good.

"You know Jacques, you probably shouldn't be hanging around Yu…" Ulrich stopped himself before he went too far. He knew Jacques knew Yumi's real name, but he didn't feel like answering any questions that might pop up.

"You probably shouldn't be hanging around Miyu anymore. After all, you did break up with her." Ulrich re-started. Jacques twitched as he saw Ulrich had just gotten him. He wished he hadn't broken up with Yumi though. He didn't want anyone else to have her.

"Well, why are you so worried? It's not like you own her!" Jacques fought back. By then, Ulrich was standing right between Jacques and Yumi. "You don't either." Ulrich said calmly.

Jacques had the ugliest glare on his face and looked as if he were about to punch Ulrich. Yumi sensed the angry vibes and called it off. "Guys, guys! I'm not worth fighting over! You two are friends, and truthfully, I'm not going to date anyone right now."

Too late. Jacques disregarded this statement and took his first hit at Ulrich. Ulrich, being an expert in pencak silat, saw this coming and defended himself by griping onto Jacques's arm, and throwing him on the ground.

A loud thump was heard, and Jacques got up, ready to slap Ulrich in the face, but Yumi intercepted and ended the fight right there. "What are you two? Animals? I specifically told you guys to knock it off, and what do you do? Fight anyways. Jacques, you need to leave, now! And Ulrich, go get your stuff, I'll drive you home. I will not have an ambulance come to this house!" Yumi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ulrich and Jacques looked at her insanely. "Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I TOLD YOU TO GET GOING!" Yumi snapped at the two.

Instantly, Ulrich and Jacques moved quickly along to get out of the house.

Just as Jacques left and Ulrich headed upstairs to get his clothes, both Yumi and Ulrich's cell phone rang with a message waiting that they did not want to see.

* * *

Odd waited outside the principal's office for his punishment for not being in the school that afternoon.

Things were starting to get extremely boring when his cell phone vibrated. Odd turned to face the wall so the secretary couldn't see he had his phone out.

He wasn't able to answer the call, but instead found a message. One of which he could have gone without.

In the factory, Jeremie awaited the arrival of his darling Aelita. He was just about to call his three other friends to tell them he found the code and Aelita would be on earth for the first time in a matter of minutes, when something popped up on the computer's screen.

Jeremie looked puzzled at the sign that shown on it, even though he had seen the cursed sign a million times.

Just then his cell phone rang with a text message. Jeremie looked at the message and turned completely white.

"Jeremie! Jeremie! What's going on? Nothing's happening here. I'm not materializing. Jeremie?" Aelita frantically said.

Jeremie shook his head to clear his mind and turned his attention to the voice of the worried girl. "I think…" Jeremie started to say something, but was cut off by a terrified voice.

"Jeremie, I feel pulsations!"

**AN: Okay, sorry that was short, but I hope it was alright. Anywho, I'd like to thank raven1777, DayDreamer23182, zaeryth, and Shakespeare's2Juliet for the idea of Jacques being the "intruder". Sorry to those of you who wanted someone else to catch Ulrich and Yumi. Well, I don't have a review goal, so just leave a review on your way out! Thanks. –tinkerbellbt **

**Question of the Day:**

If you could pick, who would you want as your girlfriend/boyfriend from Code Lyoko? I'd want Ulrich! Lol:)


	8. Chapter 8:Confusion, a Prank and Guilt

**AN: Wow! I just set a new record, one that I do NOT want to break ever again. I am so sorry I haven't updated in like, a week, but my computer completely broke down. The screen just went black! Anyways, my sincere apologies to everyone. I'd also like to thank everyone for giving me more than 100 reviews at only chapter 7 (actually, it's only really chapter 6!)! That's amazing! With my last story, I got 100 reviews on the 15th chapter! So, I'd like to thank killerpurplekitten for being the 100th reviewer! Now as a reward, and apology, I'd like to give everyone a good chapter, so here goes nothing. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8:Confusion,a Prank and Guilt **

A frightened Yumi looked up from her cell phone. Her eyes were huge, and horrified. She noticed Ulrich's eyes were also huge, but they looked more confused rather than horrified.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Yumi asked as she shoved her cell phone in Ulrich's face. "I don't know, my cell has the same thing. But, looking at what it says, one would guess X.A.N.A is back, but that's just a guess, you know with the whole _I'm back _thing." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Well gee Ulrich, that's a little obvious! But what does it mean 'he's back'? I thought Jeremie managed to shut X.A.N.A down." "He did, temporarily. Maybe, with Aelita being awake again and all, X.A.N.A awoke too." Ulrich and Yumi contemplated on this subject a little while longer before Yumi's mobile rang again.

This time it was Jeremie. _Finally, and explanation for all of this. _Yumi thought as she read her caller ID. Ulrich looked at her, his eyes telling her to hurry and pick it up, whoever it might be.

Yumi obeyed the silent command and clicked the answer button as she put the phone to her ear.

"Jeremie, what in the world is going on?" Yumi started off the conversation. "Well, I _thought _I had finally found the materialization code for Aelita, and I was starting the process when I got a message from X.A.N.A, I activated him again. I feel so stupid! How could I have let this one slip? I was just so excited, I thought I'd actually found the code. Well, I found a code alright, the code to bring X.A.N.A back. Go ahead and yell at me all you want. I just wanted to let you know it was my fault all of this misfortune is happening." Jeremie ended his regretful speech and waited for Yumi's response.

To his surprise, Yumi wasn't mad at him at all. "Jeremie, don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes! And we can all help to fix the one you made. We've fought against X.A.N.A before, we can do it again." Yumi reassured Jeremie.

"Yea, but you and Ulrich are no longer in France, and to tell you the truth, you two were the best fighters. I'm really going to need your guy's help on this one, but I don't see how you're going to get over to France." Jeremie reminded Yumi of this slight inconvenience.

"Well, Ulrich and I will just have to fly over ASAP." Yumi made it sound so simple, but she wasn't thinking her plan all the way through. "You know Yumi, you and Ulrich still have people who watch over you, and don'tcha think they'll wonder where you went?" Jeremie, once again, pointed out the problem.

But Yumi had a good point herself that Jeremie hadn't thought of. "Does the return to the past trip still work?"

* * *

Odd, still in the principal's office, looked up from his mobile after reading the unwanted message from X.A.N.A. He was shocked, and had many questions for Jeremie. Luckily, Jeremie had sent a message not too soon after.

_Odd, it seems all I can do today is screw up! I'm really, really sorry I blew up at you earlier, but I need you help. My stupidity has gotten me into more trouble. I'm sure you've gotten X.A.N.A's message, and it's all my doing. Meet me at the factory in 5. –Jer_

Odd understood immediately, and got to work on a way to get out of the principal's office ASAP.

Man, the principal sure was taking a long time to call him in, it had been 15 minutes already. Odd figured there was a parent in the office, for there was LOTS of yelling from the guest, and he could tell Mr. Delmas was getting angrier by the minute.

Odd looked up at the secretary who noticed his glance. He was still thinking of a distraction, when he heard the pissed parent in the principal's office yell "MY KID HAS ATHSMA! YOU CAN'T FORCE HIM TO PLAY SPORST THAT WILL KICK UP AN ATTACK!"

Just then, Odd got the greatest idea. He slowly started to act like he couldn't breathe, gradually pretending to gasp for air and then he started the wheezing. He held his throat as if he was suffocating, and started coughing uncontrollably.

The secretary looked up, and noticed Odd's face as he pretended for his 'asthma attack' to get worse. By then he was chocking and gasping frantically. The secretary scrambled over to Odd and tried to help him.

"Inhaler _gasp _I need my _gasp _inhaler!" Odd managed not to laugh at the secretary's face. She looked uncertain of what to do. "Where is it?" she asked. "In my _gasp _P.E locker _gasp." _

"Well, I'll go get it for you right away." The secretary assured him. However, Odd had different plans. "No _gasp _you don't even know my _gasp _locker or combination _gasp." _Now Odd looked like he was turning blue. That's when the secretary started getting really scared.

"Just tell me where it is and what you combination is, and I'll go get it." She urged. "But, _gasp _I don't think the guys _gasp _would appreciate you seeing them _gasp _changing." Odd told her. Odd wished he could've taken a picture of the stumped look on the secretary's face. It was hard to keep from laughing.

"Well then, you go get it. And I want you to come back as soon as you're finished. Got it?" Odd thought the secretary must have been stupid to believe his act. _Guess she doesn't want to take any chances. Well, that's just in my favor. I bet she thought I was the parent's kid! _Odd thought.

He hurried off towards the locker room, so the secretary wouldn't know he fooled her in case she was watching him, and as soon as he rounded the corner, he headed for the factory.

* * *

Jeremie awaited the arrival of Odd back in the factory. Aelita continued to assure him everything was going to be okay, but he wasn't so sure. He knew the five of them had been able to fight X.A.N.A before, but Jeremie was almost certain he had gotten stronger.

None of the five were looking forward to the new encounter with an old rival.

**AN: Okay, don't beat me up, I know it's short. Spring Break is this weekend for me, and I'm leaving tomorrow, so I didn't have a lot of time to write this chapter. I hope you all like the act Odd pulled. Anyways, I don't have a review goal for this chapter either, just surprise me when I come back for my trip. Thanks a bunch! -tinkerbellbt**

**Question of the Day:**

I have taken random quotes from my friends this past week, and I want you to pick your favorite. The winner will be announced in the next chapter!

_I want the body.-_Madison D.

_Smell my cheese.- _Brooklyne S.

_My dog is so gay!-_Chris N.

_That could have been my squirt!-_Jillian W.

_Fred died, but nobody liked him anyways.-_Hannah G.

_Egghead is out of control again.-_Stu G.

_Kill the beast!_-Andrew H.

_I have mayonnaise in my ear-_Andrew J.


	9. Chapter 9:Who are You?

**AN: Okay, I know you all want to kill me right now. It's been like 3 months since I've updated for cryin' out loud! I know in the last chapter I said I didn't want to break the record of updating in over a week, but looks like I did. You guys won't believe how terribly sorry I am for making you wait so long to get another chapter! And to think, all I've been getting is nice, good reviews. I FEEL LIKE SUCH A LOSER! I am sooooooooo sorry. I hope everyone isn't too mad. Alright, enough with the apology, and onto the story. I want to let everyone know that I'm out of school now and I will be able to update a lot more… hopefully. I just came back from the Washington DC trip with my choir, which was ten days… so I wasn't able to update during that week. I'm going to California for a month, so I won't be able to update during that time. Once again, sorry guys:( Anyways, onto the 9th chapter of Returning Home!**

**Chapter 9: "Who are You?"**

Deep down in the dark pit of Lyoko, the pink haired girl awaited the arrival of her only friends. She was extremely worried of their safety, now that X.A.N.A had once again gained control of Lyoko. The girl hadn't been able to contact Jeremie since the horrible discovery of X.A.N.A's awakening.

She had nothing better to do, so she sat there in silence and waited patiently. She closed her eyes and tried to grasp the image of Lyoko the way that she remembered it. She tried to remember her friends, their voices and facial expressions at certain things. She tried to remember everything so her memory would be refreshed when she was able to get out of the lonely void.

The girl was interrupted out of her deep concentration by an unfamiliar sound and instantly opened her eyes. There was nothing there. Just the total darkness she was getting sick of seeing now. But, she had a feeling her eyes were fooling her… someone, or something was in her presence.

The girl just shrugged it off, but she was still aware of her surroundings, just in case something was to change.

"Hello Aelita. I see you are awake now."

* * *

"What exactly are you thinking about doing here Yumi?" an exasperated Ulrich asked. "For the last time Ulrich, YOU'LL SEE!" Yumi answered equally annoyed. "Why don't you just do as I say, and follow my lead? "… Ulrich just stood there, still in his boxers, wondering what had gone so wrong to get them in the state of anger they were in right then.

Yumi threw her hands up in the air from clear aggravation and groaned. "You never listen and follow instruction and I can't see why you don't answer me all you ever do is just stand there dumbfounded like a dork and…" Yumi mumbled away while she packed for the trip they were about to be taking. The two of them were back in her room and she was in her drawer digging out clothes and whatnot.

Ulrich could see the tension between them rising to an unsafe level. This whole X.A.N.A thing was ruining everything! He walked up behind Yumi and gave her a hug as he whispered "What's happening to us? We've gotten so worked up over X.A.N.A that we are just totally stressed, and we're practically pulling each other's hair out!"

Yumi stopped her mumbling and turned around. There was worry in her eye because she could see what was happening too. They were getting way too frustrated with each other. "I-I'm sorry Ulrich. You're totally right. I don't know what got into me… I mean everything just got out of hand … and I don't want to be mad at you, I want to love you."

Yumi looked into Ulrich's dark chocolate eyes and melted. How could she not love him? "Oh Yumi, it's not just you, it's me too… it's both of us. X.A.N.A crept up on us again and he's already caused damage even though he hadn't meant to yet." Ulrich said as he leaned in for that kiss he'd been craving for.

Yumi went along with him and soon enough, they were both packed and headed for the airport.

* * *

"Jeremie! I'm here buddy! Hey, no hard feelings, okay?" Odd exclaimed as he walked up to the super computer. "Hey Odd! I'm so glad you got here! Yumi and Ulrich are on thier way."

"Oh no way! REALLY? Awesome! But, how are they getting here? And in time too?" "They're coming by air of course, it is the fastest way, but not by jet, so we'll be waiting a while. But, that's okay because I managed to reverse the code I idiotically put to action and it'll save us some time. However, that's the only thing it'll do because unfortunately, X.A.N.A's too powerful for me to shut down by myself." Jeremie stated.

"Oh… well, where's Aelita?" Odd asked. "She's … still in the digital void Odd. She'll be there until we get her out. That's why I need you to help." Jeremie hated reminding himself about the whereabouts of Aelita because he didn't know anything about the void. He didn't know what she was going through right that moment.

* * *

"How do you know my name?" Aelita asked as she felt the being's presence come closer to her. "I know everything about Lyoko." The unknown answered. "Well, what do you want? Why are you here? How did you get here? How did you know I was down here?" Aelita shot questions at the being like a gun shooting bullets.

"My my, very curios I see." It said with a creepy, yet familiar voice. "Well, I'm here because you're here, and I knew you were here because I know everything about Lyoko, remember? I can also go anywhere I please because I practically own the place and I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of a deal?" Aelita asked with pure innocence. "Well, I will let you out, if you let me out. You see, you're friend… Jeremie right? He thinks he can find a code to get you out of this retched place, but what he doesn't know is that he can't. There is no code. At least he can't get a hold of it… 'Cause… I have it. So, if you want to see you 'friends' again, you have to PROMISE to let me free too, or you will regret ever stepping foot on Earth… Do we have a deal?"

Aelita liked the sound of getting out of the void and actually living on Earth, but something wasn't right, she wasn't so sure about the "deal". She had a feeling that once the being got out and into the world, it wouldn't matter that she was out in the world too.

"I have one more question for you." Aelita said. "Who are you?"

**AN: Okay, okay, so I know, bad chapter but at least you finally got one, and sorry about the ending, but you'll have to wait to find out who the "being" is, even though it may be painfully obvious. All though, it may not be who you're thinking it is. Unless there is some absolutely awesome review that tells me otherwise, you guys'll have to wait a month to find out who it is. Sorry, that's how it goes. I can't make my parents change my trip. Alright, well, I'm not gonna be mean and give you guys a review goal, so just make sure you review and there better be at least 5 reviews:) Oh and the winner for last chapter's QOTD is…. HANNAH G.! **

**Question of the Day:**

Okay, well this isn't really a question, but, CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY TOOK CL OFF CN? It's only on Saturday's now!


End file.
